


Painting Nails

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Tickling, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Parvati paints Lavender’s nails.





	Painting Nails

The two girls are curled up on the couch in the Divination classroom; Professor Trewlawny has basically leant them the key, they’re there so often, and she usually retires to her bedroom after dinner.

Two tea cups sit delicately on the table in front of them, and Lavender is daintily letting her fingernails dry, the pink coat of polish gleaming with the contrast of her dark skin.

“Let me paint your toes next,” Parvati says.

“Aren’t you tired of always pampering me?” Lavender asks with a laugh, but complies easily, placing her feet in her girlfriend’s lap, having discarded her slippers long ago.

Parvati shrugs, unscrewing the cap from the nail polish. “I like it, actually. I’ve had lots of pedicure practice with Padma when we were little. Before Hogwarts, we used to have this fantasy of opening a nail salon in Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad didn’t have the heart to tell us that most wizards and witches just use magic to do their nails. I prefer the Muggle way, though.”

Lavender nods. “That would be so cute. Twin sisters owning a little business together.”

“Until I came here, I didn’t realize that I have other options than staying attached at the hip to her. I mean, I love her, but we’re just…different. I mean, look at the Weasley twins. They’re never apart, and I doubt they ever will be. Padma and I aren’t like that.”

“Well, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that,” Lavender says. “Granted, I’m an only child, so I can’t speak to this very well.”

Parvati shrugs again, and smiles. She’s been distracted talking, and therefore only gotten to one of Lavender’s toes so far. She focuses her attention on the task at hand, and they fall into a comfortable silence.

Well, until Parvati’s fingers brush the ball of Lavender’s foot, making her giggle and jerk away, nearly spilling the bottle of pink varnish all over Trewlawny’s ugly couch. Luckily, Parvati caught it before it fully tipped over.

“Sorry!” Lavender says, hands tucked under her chin, a shy smile on her face. “You tickled me.”

Parvati grins. “I didn’t mean to, sorry.”

Lavender shakes her head as if to say, “it’s fine”, and hums happily as Parvati assumes her painting.

It isn’t until she moves to her left foot that it happens again, although less accidentally, and the bottle of polish is safely on the table now.

“Hey!” Lavender giggles. “You’re doing it on purpose now.”

“Guilty as charged,” Parvati says. “I can’t help it: you’re too cute.”

Blushing, Lavender crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

“Aw, don’t pout at me,” she says, and now, very deliberately, begins to tickle her gently.

Toes curling, Lavender starts to laugh, but doesn’t pull away, although it’s clear her body is screaming for her to do just that. “Cut it out!” she cries.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want to mess up my handiwork.”

It isn’t the first time they’ve filled the empty classroom with their laughter, and it certainly won’t be the last.


End file.
